The invention relates to a motor vehicle camshaft adjusting device with a control unit for changing the phase position of a camshaft relative to a crankshaft.
From DE 41 11 153 A1, a motor vehicle camshaft adjusting device is known, which comprises an open- and/or closed-loop control unit which is provided for adjusting a phase position of at least one camshaft in a normal operating mode to an at least intermittently constant phase position.
It is in particular the object of the present invention to improve a starting behavior of a motor vehicle internal combustion engine.